I Got A Yo-Kai Watch!
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: When Ryan McCrimmon finds out about the world of Yo-Kai, he's doesn't take it well at first. Follow his adventures as he adjusts to a life with Yo-Kai! (Some Yo-Kai in the story are OCs made by people from a Yo-Kai Watch server on Discord)


Ryan McCrimmon was walking home, hood up to shield from the rain. "Man, I hate my life." He stopped at an intersection. "Why are so many things going wrong for me!?" He shouts at thin air. Little did he know, the answer was, quite literally, right beside him.

 **MELANDOLLY; SHADY**

Melandolly had been hanging around this boy for a while. He seemed interesting to her so she decided to hang about, forgetting that her inspiriting effect happens almost instantly. She let out a soft sigh, seeing how upset he was at himself for seemingly no reason.

"I'm genuinely sorry.." She said aloud, knowing that he most likely wouldn't hear her since she's a Yo-kai and he's a human.

"Eh?" Ryan did a double take. "Huh. Thought I heard something." Eventually, Ryan made it home. "I'm back!" He called to his parents. He went to his room. "Wish I knew why I was so...me." The Yo-kai had followed the boy home, like she has been for the past few days. She had been incredibly caught up on the fact that he had heard her. She sat on his floor and thought over it for a bit, her tail lightly thumping on the floor in thought. Ryan sighed, deciding to get started on his homework. "Where's that biology textbook...?" He looked under his bed for it. "Huh?" He saw something and grabbed it. "I don't remember buying this watch." put it on. "Weird. It's not even showing the right time." Melandolly stood up in surprise.

"That's why he heard me!" She cried. "He had the watch on his person but he wasn't wearing it so he couldn't _see_ me! Ha! Hahaha!" She placed a hand on her forehead, happy with the conclusion she had come to. "Quick, press the button on the side and shine the light towards the voice!"

"Eh...!?" Ryan was a little freaked out. He did as she said. "GYAH!" He cried when Melandolly was revealed. "Who are you!? _What_ are you!?"

Melandolly wagged her tail, "I am Melandolly! I am a Yokai! And that right there on your wrist is a Yokai Watch!" She smiled proudly, putting her fists on her hips with her ears perked high

"Buuuuuuuuuuh..." It was as if Ryan's brain had been drained of intelligence. He shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "You mean like a Japanese spirit?" Melandolly nodded.

"Yeah! Just like that!" She stopped standing so proudly, kind of slumping over with her ears drooping. "Also.. I might have been the reason that you've been so upset with yourself lately," she let out a small, apologetic chuckle, "sorry..."

"You've been inspiriting me!?" Ryan cried in surprise. "Sorry, that's a bit weird. I don't believe you were doing it intentionally."

"Yeeeeah... I didn't really mean to, though! It just,, Happens? I can't control when my inspiritment happens or not! Honest mistake!" She rubbed her arm a bit

"So what's this slot on the watch for?" Ryan asked, taking note of it. Melandolly walked over to Ryan, handing him a round piece of metal with her picture and name on it, as well as a strange symbol on the bottom.

"It's for Yo-kai Medals! You get them by befriending any Yo-kai you meet. With the medals you can insert them into the slot, say a phrase like 'summoning Melandolly, Yokai Medal do your thing!' and Boom! I'll be summoned!"

"Okay, let's try it." Ryan said with an affirmative nod. Melandolly walked outside of his room, sticking her arm outside of the doorway holding a thumbs up to tell him she's ready to be summoned. "Come on out my friend!" Ryan called out. "Calling...Melandolly! Yo-Kai medal, show 'em what you're made of!" He paused to cringe at himself, then slid the medal into the watch.

"SUMMONING...SHADY!" A voice cried from the watch. A light burst from the device.

 _Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady!_

"Talk about flashy Melandolly." Ryan stated when the Yo-kai appeared. "I still need to work on my call for when I call you." Melandolly snickered a bit

"Nah, I think it's just fine!" She wagged her tail happily, stuffing falling occasionally from it.

"Um...am I the only one who can see you?" Ryan looked at the fallen stuffing.

"Well, yeah, unless another human ends up with a Yo-kai Watch." Said Melandolly. "But so far you're the only one I've met! But other Yo-kai can see each other, of course. It'd be kinda silly if they couldn't.."

"Anyway, I should get to my homework." Ryan said. "Would you mind being quiet?" Melandolly sat down on the ground and nodded, trying to be as quiet as she could. Soon Ryan was finished.

"There! Thanks Melandolly." Ryan then got into bed. "You want to stay? If only I can see you it's fine you do." With a nod of conformation from Melandolly, Ryan fell asleep.


End file.
